A Weekend in Cancun
by NoDakGrl
Summary: Jim's proposal to vacation in Cancun wasn't what Catherine thought that she wanted, but it wound up being exactly what she needed.
1. Chapter 1

On the beach, Catherine was enjoying the sun on her body. It had been so long since she took a vacation. After Sam died, she moved robotically, from home to work and back again, just trying to keep it together. Then all the drama that was Sara happened. After she left it was all Catherine could do to even get out of bed. Too many changes and she was helpless to do anything about them. Las Vegas seemed like a million miles away now as a familiar face came up to greet her.

"You keep in that position too long you're gonna get a souvenir from Mexico that you won't want." Catherine looked up to see Brass, with drinks in hand, sitting down next to her.

"Don't worry," Catherine said. "I've got SPF 45 on. It'll take a meltdown of the sun for it to affect my skin!" She smiled, took the mojito from his hand.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Jim asked. He looked nothing like the hard nosed detective that Catherine knew. Gone were the suits and instead was a short sleeved shirt, unbuttoned part way, cargo style shorts and sandals that looked like they hadn't seen the light out of his closet for years. He looked relaxed, happy to be there.

"Let's see, on vacation to Cancun, at a resort that I don't have to pay for? I'm having a fabulous time Jim. Thanks." She remembered the conversation they had so long ago, they were at a crime scene and she saw the bottle of tequila on the counter.

_It reminds me of Senor Frogs, Cancun. My honeymoon, my dime._

_If you ever want to go back, it's on me._

_Is that a proposal?_

She had blown off his offer at the time. She didn't think he was really serious about it. Then, two weeks ago, Jim ran into her as she was coming out of the locker room after another double.

"You look beat down and put up wet," he was looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Thanks Brass, you know just what to say to a girl,' Cath rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him, but he blocked her way.

"Ok here's something better," He handed her a what looked to be a boarding pass. As she read it the words jumped out at her.

"Cancun? Jim, I don't understand…"she tried to put the pass back in his hand, but Jim refused to take it back.

"Cath, you're going on vacation. I made a deal with you awhile back, and I fully intend to keep up with my end of the deal." He wasn't going to be budged on this. "I have all of this arranged. I know you have the time off, and a long weekend will do you good."

It seemed so ridiculous at the time. She didn't think Jim was serious, but she relented and accepted his gift. Lindsey was more than happy that Catherine was leaving. She even helped pack the suitcase for her. Catherine's mother was estatic and even bought her some things to take with her. More than once Catherine had to remind them that it was just Brass that was taking her, it was a friendly trip nothing more than that. Of course they laughed it off. Lindsey was teasing her mercilessly on the scandal that will ensue when they got back, but Catherine knew nothing was going to come of it.

Now, she was sitting at some swanky resort, something she never could have afforded with Eddie back then, with one of her best friends. She thought that it would be awkward being here with Jim, but it felt natural. She relaxed in the lounge chair by the pool, and for the first time in a long time she let her guard down.

"Ok Brass, now what. We're here, just like you said, what do you want to do?"

Jim smiled, "Well first, enjoy the sun, get a tan. I'm going down to the front desk and find a place where we can eat tonight and I will call you later on the details." He patted her hand, got up and walked off.

Catherine looked at him as he walked off. She appreciated Jim more than she could ever say. She smiled to herself, put the mojito down beside her and rolled on her stomach to tan some more. Four days in Cancun was just what she needed, and knowing Brass, he was going to make them memorable.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. I got this idea from watching "Bite Me" and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I know that others have written on the same topic, but I hope that you will indulge me on this idea. Mine is more a PG-13 rating, I love the idea of a romance where a strong friendship was started first. And I think Catherine has a great friendship with Jim, so let's see how it plays out. I'm going to go back and forth between them to see what's going on inside their head._

_Just so that you know, CSI is not my idea, it's CBS and I don't try to pretend otherwise_.

Jim walked to the front desk after talking to Catherine. He knew all the travel brochures would show places where the tourists go, but that really wasn't his style. He never went to amusement parks or any of those tourist traps, too crowded. You'd find him at the county fair, funnel cake in hand. He figured that the best place to go find out where the good restaurants are were from the bellboys. The guy who took the bags to their suite spoke decent enough English, he'd find him first.

The lady at the front desk smiled at Jim warmly. "How may I help you sir?"

"My bellhop, I can't remember his name…"

"Mateo?"

"Yes, that's it. Where could I find him at?"

"Just one moment, I will page him for you." The lady turned to the phone, and within a few minutes, Mateo was there, giving Jim directions to a little restaurant not too far from the resort.

"Am I going to need reservations?" Jim wanted to do this right.

"Senor, I will call the hostess myself. She is a friend of mine, I am sure she will get you a good table," Mateo replied. "Is seven a good time for you?"

"That will be fine. You're a good man Mateo."

"I am here to serve you Senor Brass. Do not hesitate to call on me again."

Jim walked towards his room. There will be plenty of time to get ready, but first he needed to lie down. The plane ride was a bumpy one and he still wasn't used to being up this early in the day. As he opened the door to the suite he marveled at the room. The 2 bedroom suite was very spacious, the vaulted ceilings and bay windows made the place seem airy and homelike. The clay tile was cool on his feet and he walked to his room. In the bedroom a queen size bed greet him with a quilted bedspread, more pillows than he would ever use and the biggest ceiling fan he had ever seen.

Not even bothering to strip down, he fell into the bed. A nap was definitely what he needed. He was sure that Catherine would be coming back from the sun soon enough to get ready for the night. He could tell her the arrangements then. As he lay there he thought of her.

Catherine. If there was anyone else besides himself needing a vacation, it was Cath. The tough talking CSI in a matter of a year was a shadow of her former self. After her abduction and Sam's murder, she slowly faded into the woodwork of the LVPD. He didn't know the last time she had a good night's sleep, the bags under her eyes told that story very well. Gone was the sass he looked forward to while working on cases. The last time she smiled was when she told him of the dwarf at the movie studio that proposed to lick her thighs. While she was telling it, she could barely keep her giggles in check. It took years off her face to see her laugh like that. And as quickly as it was there, it vanished.

Jim knew why he asked her to come on this vacation. It finally broke when Warrick was accused of murdering that stripper. Jim found her in the locker room after the questioning, looking off into space. She was holding her CSI vest, and suddenly Jim had a flashback of Sara. That same look was in her eyes, and that time he did nothing. Sara was like a daughter to him. When she left, it was like losing Ellie all over again. Seeing that same gaze in Cath's eyes jolted him awake. Sara was like family, but Cath was one of the best friends he had. She was one of the few women that he could feel at ease with. If she left…..no! If he could do anything to stop it he would.

Archie helped him with the tickets. He swore the lab tech to secrecy, and knew he could count on him for it. When he gave her the boarding pass, the look on Cath's face was priceless. He knew he made the right decision. They were going to have a great time, let off some steam and get some well deserved rest.

"So much for any kind of nap," Jim looked at his watch. 5:30 and no Cath.

He quickly jotted down a note and put it on the counter by the front door. He then went to his bathroom to get cleaned up. Jim wasn't a frilly guy in the least and where he did his business didn't have to be fancy to get the job done, however the bathroom adjoining his room was awesome. The extra large Jacuzzi was surrounded by a large window made of glass block. The shower was done up in mosaic tile and the floor was heated. Just this once, Brass was going to take his time getting ready. Turning on the water to the Jacuzzi, he started to get undressed. His shoulder still pained him, especially when the weather changed. A part of being old. Looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed every gray hair that was left on his head.

"Still looking good Brass," he said to himself.

The tub filled up quickly, and it wasn't long for Jim to enjoy the jets of the spa against his sore muscles. The day wasn't even close to being done, and Jim was looking forward to every minute.


	3. Chapter 3

_Christmas is coming so I am going to try to get these two crazy kids to the restaurant if it kills me! Thanks for reading and if you have any extra time, I would appreciate a review. I am glad so many have read so far, and I will try my hardest not to disappoint. _

_Again, CSI does not belong to me, or any character in it. I will not profit in any way by this story!_

The sun was starting to set as Catherine gathered her things off the patio table. SPF or no SPF she was going to get some color, she just hoped it wasn't going to be red. She hadn't heard from Brass, but she guessed that she would see him in the room anyway.

The room was spacious that was for sure. The living area had a lovely fireplace that Catherine was looking forward to using. _I hope he found a good place to eat, I'm starving._

On the counter there was a short note: Have reservations at El Pescadores, 7:00. Jim

Short and to the point. Catherine wouldn't expect anything else from Jim. She walked into her room, threw her towel onto the bed and went straight to the bathroom. The cool blue tones in the bathroom calmed her. Everything about this room relaxed her. When she was last in Cancun, the hotel room that Eddie and her shared could have fit into her bathroom here. Old memories, some good, most of them painful.

As Catherine removed her bathing suit, she noticed the contrast of the exposed skin and the skin that was hidden under her suit. "Great. I guess that souvenir came sooner than later after all." Her skin was slowly glowing and she knew that it would be a matter of time before it would be a bright red. _No Jacuzzi for me, she thought. _ She stepped into the shower and started the water as cool as she could tolerate. The water felt like little needles against her skin. She washed as carefully and as quickly as she could.

Getting out of the shower, it seemed like all the moisture was sucked out of her skin and the sunburn was painful to bear. _I know that I have some aloe in here somewhere. Where is it? _Nothing. She looked in her suitcase, purse, beach bag, not a sign of aloe anywhere.

"Well," she said out loud to herself. "I hope Jim has something." She walked to the adjoining room and knocked. No answer.

"Jim? Are you in there?" Catherine's skin was screaming for some aloe, anything to moisturize herself. Cautiously she opened the door and peeked inside. No Jim here. She stepped into his room and carefully walked over to the bathroom. The door was closed and she could hear a humming noise.

"Jim, are you in there?" Nothing. Catherine checked the door knob, it was unlocked, and so she opened the door slowly. The sight before her made her laugh out. There he was, in the Jacuzzi on full blast, with some sort of mud mask on his face and a blindfold that you would wear if you wanted to sleep during the day. Her laughter woke Brass up quickly, and not thinking, he stood up looking for a fight.

"What? Who's there?" Jim was disorientated from the nap, and when he turned, he saw Catherine holding herself, laughing. Remembering where he was and how exposed he was, he grabbed the floating pillow and covered the essentials.

"That was priceless," Catherine gasped. She quickly recovered her shock of seeing Brass in the buff and focused on his face. His face was a lot safer to look at. The rest of him, well, she didn't want to dwell on that. It was hard enough to see him in shorts and sandals, but in the buff was too much information for her right now.

"Enjoy the free show? Now what are you doing in my bathroom?" Jim was as red as her sunburn in his face.

"Aloe, I need it badly," Catherine couldn't stop giggling and soon she forgot what she was wearing. Her towel slipped quickly off during her laughter and now Jim was seeing way more than she ever thought he would. She quickly got behind the door and grabbed her towel. 'This is not my day. I'm sorry for walking in on you Jim, if I could get the aloe from you I promise that it won't happen again."

Jim's eyes were the size of basketballs when her towel dropped. He always thought Cath was an attractive woman, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he would see her in such a position. He didn't recover his shock nearly as well as she did, but grabbing a towel for himself he wrapped it around his middle and got out of the tub to grab the aloe right next to the sink. He handed it to his red faced friend.

"You better make sure of that, I don't need all my beauty secrets let out on this trip. The mystique of my handsomeness would evaporate." Jim was smiling now, taking it for the joke that it was.

"Don't worry, your secret it safe with me," Catherine promised. "You only have an hour before we leave, Sleeping Beauty, so you better hurry up before we miss the ball."

She quickly left the room and ran to hers. This evening is getting more interesting as it progressed.

_Dinner will definitely be memorable that is for sure._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I hope that everyone has a great Christmas. Please review; I really do appreciate the input.**_

_**Again, I do not own the rights to CSI or Sea Breeze©. **_

_**My husband swears by Sea Breeze© to relieve his sunburn, and after 13 years of marriage I can see that it works for him. I do not endorse its use for anything but what it claims that it does. If you try it for your sunburn, I am not responsible.**_

It's Jim's turn now….

It was getting closer to the time to get to the front desk. Mateo arranged for a driver to pick them up to go to the restaurant. He took one last look in the mirror. He had to buy vacation clothes for the trip. All the clothes that he owned matched with his suit jackets/pants ensemble, they wouldn't do for a weekend in Mexico. The lady at the store got his measurements and basically packed his suitcase. The clothes looked good, nothing that he would wear normally: a loose fitting long sleeve shirt in a cool green, black cotton slacks, leather slip on shoes, and no socks. He kept resisting buttoning the shirt all the way up. _I'm on vacation, loosen up Brass!_

After his little encounter with Cath, he kept making sure that he looked fine, and then realizing what he was doing, scolded himself. How old was he? Thirteen? He was going out with a friend, nothing more.

_Oh, Jim but what a friend she is…. _

Shut up, Brass thought.

_Now, now, I know it's been awhile since you have seen one up close, but that was a woman in your room, a naked woman….._

I'm not listening to you, Brass thought; I don't want to think of her that way.

_Why not? She's single, you're single._

Again, shut up. I didn't bring her here for that.

_Why did you bring her? Just for her? Or you?_

That thought stopped him cold. He was here to help Cath. He wasn't looking for any bennies in this arrangement. Did he? His mind was playing tricks with him again.

Grabbing his watch, he checked the time again for the 20th time. He grabbed his coat and walked into the living area. Catherine was already there, and to look at her in that teal sundress almost took his breath away. Despite the fiery red sunburn, she looked radiant.

"I guess now that we got past the whole 'what if he sees me naked' episode, we can get into enjoying this vacation?" She was smiling as she said this, taking Jim's arm.

"Looks like someone needs more than just aloe for her skin," Jim wanted to change the subject. Walking to the front desk was uneventful, as was the ride to the restaurant. One thing Jim couldn't shake was how close she was to him. Her scent was driving him crazy.

_Smells good, doesn't it?_

You again? Don't you ever quit?

_Not until you realize why you are here._

Not listening.

Jim was getting out of the car and helping her out. He was smiling and all looked normal on the outside, but inside all he could think of was her. Her scent, how she looked tonight, this _was_ just friends going out right?

Catherine smiled at Jim as he escorted her in. "What's the matter? You're grinning like the cat that ate the canary."

Jim gave her a sly look," I'm just enjoying the envy of all the men here, wishing they were me right now." Jim held out the chair for her as she sat down.

"Now you've made me blush," Catherine batted her eyes at him before rolling them up into her head. "Please Jim, let's not make this a date ok?"

"Deal." Jim dropped the flirting, it was awkward anyway. This wasn't a date; she's a friend, nothing else.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. Jim had grouper, Catherine had snapper. The food was excellent. Jim paid the waiter, left a sizable tip, and they walked out to the front of the restaurant.

"I am really glad that you talked me into this," Cath said. "I've needed a break for so long, and I am glad that it's with you."

"Really? Why is that?" Jim was looking down at the ground when she said this. He was flattered, and his eyes were going to give him away if he looked at her.

"There isn't anyone I can just be me around anymore. I've pushed so many people away, Nick, Warrick, Gil…..Sara. I've had no one to really talk to, except you." She lifted his chin up so he would be looking directly into her eyes. "That means more to me than you know."

The cab pulled up and Jim used the opportunity to look away from her and open the door. He was shaking, and it wasn't cold outside. What was going on? This wasn't what he planned.

"It's late, Cath. How about we call it a night?" Jim's nervousness at the whole situation was showing. His palms were sweating. To look into those eyes again would give him away.

She got in the car without a word. The ride to the resort was the same. Jim walked her to their suite. No word.

Cath sighed. She looked deflated. Jim didn't want the night to end like this.

"Say, I've got just the thing for your sunburn," Jim said.

"It's ok, I've got the aloe," Cath dismissed it with a wave of her hand. "I'll be all right in a couple of days."

"Well, how would it be it you were ok in a couple of hours?"

"Really? Now what special cure could that be?" Catherine was intrigued. She knew her own skin, and with aloe, it takes at least a couple of days for the pain to go away. Aloe was the only thing that she knew of that helped, and she had tried all sorts of remedies.

"Why don't you sit on the couch, and I will get my miracle elixir for you?" Jim headed off towards his room, and left her in the dimly lit room. When he got back, she was in the process of starting a fire in the copper fire pit. She looked up at him when he came in with a bottle and cotton balls in hand.

"I've wanted to do this since we got into this room. It's starting to get cool out, so I started a fire to warm up the place."

Jim smiled and sat down beside her. The fire glowed brightly against her skin. Her red hair gleamed. Jim thought she had never looked so beautiful.

_I don't need a fire to get warmed up._

For once, Jim didn't push those thoughts aside. "Let's see what the doctor can do for you, dear." Jim soaked a cotton ball in the liquid and carefully rubbed it on her skin. The smell was strong and Catherine's nose perked up to it immediately.

"Jim what is that? It smells so familiar." Catherine grabbed the bottle and read the label. "Sea Breeze? This is an astringent. Lindsey uses this to clear up her pimples. This can't be good for my skin in the state that it's in." She started to move away when Jim grabbed her arm.

"Trust me. I know that it seems odd, but it works."

Catherine looked at him and smiled. "Ok, just this once." She turned her back to him and he commenced to applying the Sea Breeze to her skin. It felt cool to the touch, and the fire of the burn extinguished with each touch of his hand. After he finished, she turned to him.

"Thanks Jim, I needed that."

Looking into Catherine's eyes, there was something else she needed as well. He lifted her chin up to him, and gently, slowly kissed her on the lips.

"You are welcome."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that it is taking so long for this chapter to come up. I hope that you enjoy it. It's short; I'm just trying to get back into the story again. I plan to finish this; I'm not going to leave you high and dry.**

**Once again, please let me know your thoughts on the story and any ideas of what they can do this weekend. Anyone been to Mexico and have a favorite activity? I'll put it in if it fits.**

**CBS and CSI aren't mine. Wish they were, I'd be rich….oh well.**

_Catherine's turn_

His lips were warm, soft to the touch. She hadn't been kissed like that for God knows how long. There was passion there, but she knew that he was holding back. His hand was caressing her arm lightly as he looked into her eyes and said those words. His eyes were trying to read her thoughts.

_Do I even have a coherent thought in my brain right now? Wow. I didn't know he had it in him._

It's not that she didn't find him attractive, she just never thought of Jim in "that way". The only guy at work that she thought of having a relationship with was Rick, but that wasn't going to happen. Sure there were others that she had little trysts with, but she always was the aggressor. This totally took her by surprise and she was at a loss for what to do.

Normal people in this situation would just jump in no holds barred, but Catherine looked into Jim's eyes….and couldn't return the kiss. Not yet. Her mind was so jumbled; she needed to make sense of what was going on. She didn't want to hurt Jim, that she was sure. It took everything that she had not to return that kiss with equal passion. Her hand stroked his face gently.

"Jim, I've had such a great time tonight, but I'm going to have to call it a night. I hope that you understand," her words came out like a tangled mess on her tongue. She hoped that Jim could read what she really was saying with her eyes, that she wasn't rejecting him.

He smiled wobbly, "Sure thing Cat, it's been a long day and we both need our rest. What do you feel like doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not into the whole tourist trap spots, why don't you surprise me?" She smiled at him warmly. Getting up, she grabbed his hand, and pulled him up to her. He got up slowly, not knowing exactly what she was up to. Standing before her, she hugged him gently, and then looking into his eyes once again she gave a grin and a sly wink before she went to bed.

"Jim Brass, I didn't think you had it in you."

Jim winked back. "Lady, you haven't seen anything yet."

_**I'd love your input. Help me get these two crazy kids together right!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_The response has been great. I really appreciate everyone's reviews. Keep it coming! Any vacation ideas for these guys to try? Remember it's a K story so keep it clean._

_Once again, CSI is not my idea, it's CBS and I don't try to pretend otherwise_.

_Idiot._

Jim was in his room, but he was far from getting ready to settle down for the night. His mind wouldn't let him rest.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Stripping down for bed, not really caring where the clothes fell, he caught a glimpse in the mirror.

_She trusts you, and you're taking advantage of it. What were you thinking?_

That's just it, he thought. I wasn't thinking.

It seemed like all the stars aligned in perfect order: the glow from the fire made her face shine, sitting so close to her, then the look in her eyes when she thanked him. There was something more than friendship. Her lips were so soft, yielding to his kiss. It was there that he realized why he brought her to Cancun. All the times of playful banter, the breakfasts together after a tough case, he saw it all pointed to that moment by her side. He loved her. The thought startled him.

To say that Catherine had been through a lot would be the understatement of the century. Eddie's death, Sam's murder, it was the icing on the cake that was her life. After what she had been through, he was there to be that shoulder to cry on and wipe those tears. He wanted to whisk her away, like a knight in shining armor rescuing the fair damsel.

_Buddy, have you looked at yourself lately? Sir Lancelot you ain't. Who said she needed rescuing? _

Looking in the mirror, he had to agree. He kept himself fit, but the mirror still wouldn't hide his stocky torso, covered in graying hair. Looking at the scars on his body reminded Jim of why he took that chance in kissing Catherine. Life is short. He couldn't pussy-foot around with his feelings anymore. She was his friend, but he wanted so much more.

_So when she's at her weakest you lay one on her? Classy Brass, you are a gem among men._

Stop, he thought. She might not have kissed me back, but she didn't pull away from me either. He didn't want to take advantage of her, and he wouldn't push, no matter how much he wanted to. Catherine was worth the wait.

Looking around at the room, he started picking up his clothes and putting them away. Grabbing the brochure on the desk, he sat down and started planning the day. Making a couple of calls to the front desk, he felt rested enough to go to bed. Sleep came surprising quick.

The phone only had to ring once and Jim was up, getting ready for the day. He packed a small bag for the day. Mateo told him that the shuttle would be leaving for the park at 8. He ordered room service last night for the food to come at 7, giving them plenty of time to get ready for their day.

A knock on the door announced that the food was here. Jim opened the door for the server to roll in the cart. He gave man a generous tip for being on time and started setting up the dining table on the veranda. The ocean view was fantastic; it would be a great back drop to breakfast. Jim took a quick peek at the food before waking Catherine: a fruit platter filled with pineapple, mango, melon and other fruits he didn't recognize, but it looked good; a pastry tray with freshly made doughnuts, bagels and fresh sourdough bread; the hot tray had two omelets that made Jim's mouth water at the sight. Too much food probably, but it all looked good and they were going to need the extra food for all that they were going to do today.

Leaving the veranda, he went to Catherine's door and knocked. Catherine opened right away, surprising him, already dressed in a light blue tank top peeking out a gauzy white button down camp shirt, paired with khaki shorts that showed off her legs beautifully.

"Good morning"

She sniffed the air and looked over his shoulder, "Smells good. How much time do we have?"

"The shuttle leaves at 8, we've got an hour." Jim escorted Catherine to the veranda and held out her chair.

"Jim, if you keep doing this, you're going to spoil me. I'm going to forget how to sit in a chair by myself!"

"Relax," Jim pushed in her chair as she sat down. "Can't a guy be a gentleman without all the sarcasm?"

She laughed. "I could definitely get used to this kind of treatment."

He took his seat across from the small table. Lifting the covers to the plates, she looked over the spread with appreciation. They soon started to dig in to the food before them. The omelets were delicious, and the fruit was perfectly ripe and ready to eat.

Their talk was light, just like any other breakfast they have had in the past.

"Where are we going today?" Catherine asked as she wiped the corners of her mouth. She pushed herself away from the table and gave her full attention to Jim.

"I figured you needed a little bit of a break from the sun, for now," Jim said. "There's an ecological park not too far from here. I looked through the brochures last night and I thought we could check it out."

"I never thought you were a 'save the planet' sort of guy, Jim." Catherine was teasing him now, "What are we going to do there?"

Jim got up from the table. "Do you need to every little thing? Can't I surprise you at all?"

Catherine got up from the table as well, walking to where Jim was at until they were face to face. "You did a pretty good job at surprising me last night."

_Calm. I must remain calm._

She was so close to him.

_She smells so good._

Stop it, he thought. It took everything that he had not to kiss her. The ball was in her court, he would wait until then. She touched his face gently, caressing his cheek.

"I'm a man of mystery," Jim waggled his eyebrows.

"You sure are," Catherine agreed. "I feel like I'm being wooed."

Jim extended his arm for her to take, which she did, and walked her into the living room. He had to know.

"Are you too much of a 'modern woman' that you can't be wooed Ms. Willows?"

Catherine stopped walking, causing Jim to stop as well. "You know, I don't think that I have ever been wooed before. Is that what you are doing?"

He smiled. "You mean to tell me that after all these years….. Never mind. Let me take you to your chariot madam, and be prepared to be schooled on the art of wooing."


	7. Chapter 7

_It has been so refreshing to have people comment on how nice it is that they are taking their time in this story. To be honest, I couldn't see it any other way. Jim and Catherine are the poster children for failed relationships, and at this stage in their life, I don't think they want to get hurt again._

_Thanks for those that have stuck around from the beginning, and for those reading this for the first time- Welcome! _

_Once again, CSI is not my idea, it's CBS and I don't try to pretend otherwise_. _I don't own the rights to the Beverly Hillbillies or anything that Paul Harvey says. I just like using them from time to time._

_Their visit to the Eco Park is going to be broken down to two or three parts, I haven't decided yet. I'll have to see how it pans out. If I am getting too details ya'll tell me right?_

* * *

_Be prepared to be wooed._

Catherine was not a novice when it came to dating. When puberty hit, she was dating, so going out with a man wasn't anything new. Now _wooing_, on the other hand, was a foreign entity that she had absolutely no experience on. That was something she would see on old movies or talked about on the Beverly Hillbillies. It sounded antiquated, something her grandparents did. Whoever courts nowadays anyway?

Jim did.

Jim saw her as someone worthy of putting his time into, she saw that now. He was considerate of her, holding a chair out for her, opening a door; everything he did for her showed the care that he had. She thought of past relationships: Eddie, Adam, Paul, Chris; she could keep going but it would be depressing. All attractive driven men; when they shined their affection on her it was flattering, she would get swept off her feet only to fall flat on her butt when they tired of her. They came in, took what they want, and left Catherine a little hollower than she was before she met them. All her life she saw dating as a means to an end, see what you could get out of a relationship.

Not Jim.

Since they set foot on Mexican soil, Jim showed what he could give, and so far it blew her away. It went far beyond just footing the bill of the trip. Every little detail was well thought out in order to bless her. He wasn't trying to sweep her off her feet so he could take what he could. He was too good for that. He ordered breakfast ahead of time, not just ordering what he liked, but remembering past breakfasts, ordering what she likes. Remembering her last time in Cancun, if they had breakfast, it was when she went down to get the continental breakfast for both of them because he was hung-over from the night before. The contrasts were startling.

As they rode in the shuttle bus, not much was said. It wasn't like they had to do the normal "date talk" to make it seem like they really cared about the responses the other gave. They already knew each other; they had been friends for years. Small talk wasn't necessary. They enjoyed each others company in silence.

Jim finally relented and gave her the brochure of the park that they were going to. The park was built in between a rainforest and the ocean. She could see several things that would be interesting to see, but she really just wanted to spend time with Jim. Putting her hand in his, she gave it a gentle squeeze. The bus pulled into the parking lot and stopping in front of the main entrance of the ecological park. Mayan architecture was evident in every building. Getting out of the bus, they were still holding hands as they walked up to pay for the tickets.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Jim asked.

Catherine knew right away what she wanted to do. Even though the sting of the sunburn was gone, she wanted to play it safe and not expose her skin to the sun just yet. The dances and games looked interesting, but there was only one place that she wanted go and have uninterrupted time with Jim.

"The underground river sounds like fun," she replied casually. "Are you up for it?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to do too," he said. "That was easy enough."

Walking though the park, holding hands with Brass, felt right to Catherine. She just wanted to be next to him, to touch him in someway. When they got up to the start of the underground river, they separated to change into their bathing suits. She made quick work of it, not wanting to miss anytime with Jim. Her bathing suit was a turquoise blue, nothing too flashy because when she packed for the trip she wasn't looking to impress Jim, but now wished she had packed a two piece that would have accentuated her body instead of the one piece that covered it up. She pulled her hair into a pony tail so it would be out of her face while they snorkeled, and also so she didn't look like a shaggy dog if she came out of the water the wrong way.

Jim was waiting for her when she emerged from the changing room. He wore red swim trunks splashed with white flowers- typical Hawaiian print.

"Yeah, we don't scream tourist now, don't we?" Catherine joked. "All we need is the goofy straw hat."

"We'll get that later," Jim smiled as he spoke. "Let's get our life vests."

The attendants at the desk were very helpful. In no time, they had their vests, and all their belongings went in a large nylon pink bag that was locked in a cabinet before us. Jim took the key that locked the cabinet and hung it around his neck. It looked pretty funny to see a hot pink lanyard lying on that grey haired chest, and Catherine couldn't help but snicker a bit. Jim batted his eyes at her in mock shock.

"What is it? You don't think hot pink is my color? I happen to be quite secure in my masculinity thank you very much!" He stuck his chest out in pride and Catherine laughed out loud at that remark.

"Oh yeah, Jim that is SO your color. Let's get out of here."

To make matters worse the life vests were also hot pink. _A safety precaution, I'm sure, _she thought. With goggles on and snorkels in their mouths, they entered the river. The water was a brilliant blue, and its chill caught Catherine off guard at first, but she adjusted quickly. There were two directions that you could go; they went into the left path of the river. The current pushed them along so they chose to float and check out the fish in the river.

Swimming in an underground tunnel took some getting used to. At times it got dark and it felt a little claustrophobic to her, but just as she felt overwhelmed by the darkness, Jim would touch her hand. It reassured her, even if at times he was trying to spook her by pulling on her fins.

"Jim! Stop scaring me like that!"

"I couldn't resist hearing you squeal. Come here, I'll protect you from the big bad fish." The sarcasm was dripping off every word as he pulled her to him.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed on to his vest. "My hero." _If he can be sarcastic, so can I,_ she thought to herself. She could barely make out his features, but she could tell that he had a goofy grin on his face. Before he knew it, he was dunked. He shot back up quickly.

"Now my dear, don't be starting anything you are not willing to finish," Jim was laughing as he said this, then dunked Catherine underwater.

Really, with the snorkel and goggles on, dunking didn't really affect her too much. But it was goofy fun, and she liked it. She got a snorkel full of water and when she popped back up, she blew the water in his face. He sputtered and shook his head. He moved his goggles to the top of his head and had to wipe his face after she blasted him with water. _We're acting like a couple of kids,_ she thought;_ who cares, it's not like anyone can see us._ Then she had an idea.

She lifted her goggles off her eyes and perched them on the top of her head. Pulling him to her, she did what she wanted to do last night, but didn't have the courage. Dripping wet, and half blind she pressed her lips to Jim's. She felt him surprised at her lips on his, but that momentary shock passed and the passion that she felt last night was there. It didn't matter that they were floating in an underground river. It didn't matter that they probably looked ridiculous in their hot pink life vests, snorkels and goggles, desperately trying to cling to each other as the current pushed them on. She was kissing him, and it felt like time stopped just for them. Was it a corny thought, sure, but it never felt better. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, his arms drawing her closer to him as they floated down the river. She didn't know how long that kiss was, but light started invading their space and soon they saw an attendant shivering at the edge of the river with a waterproof camera.

"Would you like a picture sir?"

They cheesed for the camera, got the information they need to get the photo at the end of the trip, and resumed their trip, half swimming half groping for each other down the river. They were giggling like loons. The goggles and snorkels back on, they went exploring the river. At times she marveled how deep the river got. She didn't see much as far as fish, but the rock formations were amazing and when the light shone on the water, it was so clear she could see straight to the bottom of the river. Looking at the markers as they floated, she noted that they were almost at the end of the trip. She was amazed how fast the time flew. She was sad that it was ending, but at the same time, she was tired and could really use a drink.

Entering the bay where they started, they slowly got out of the water and headed to the bag claim area. They turned in their vests and snorkel gear and received their belongings.

"What do you say that we grab something to drink and rest a bit? That river took a little more out of me than I thought it would." Jim was toweling off as he was talking to her.

_How does he do that? It's like he can read my mind._

Catherine smiled, "I think that would be a fantastic idea. I'll meet you out her in 5 ok?"

"Deal."

She tried to seem casual as she went to change, but as soon as he was out of sight she raced to get dressed. Toweling off quickly, she changed her clothes, rolled her bathing suit into the towel and started brushing her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she was relieved to see that she looked pretty good for someone that just got through a 45 minute swim/snorkel/makeout/dunkfest. She took her hair down out of the ponytail and brushed it carefully. She wanted to look good for him. The more she was with him; the more she wanted to show him how much she appreciated him. They might look like tourists, but she was making sure that they were going to be the best looking tourists around. Looking at her hair, she decided to put it back up again. Satisfied with the end look, she met with Jim outside.

Jim had in his hands a packet. In the packet were two pictures. Apparently the attendant taking the pictures saw a little more than she bargained for. The first picture was of them kissing. She would have laughed out loud at how goofy they looked trying to hold on to each other, snorkels and goggles forgotten; but the memory of that kiss made her cherish that picture even more.

"I guess we weren't as alone as we thought."

"Nope, I was told that normally they only took one picture per group, but the guy saw this and had to take a picture." Jim showed her the second picture. "This is what he's supposed to take."

The picture of them posed and smiling those cheesy grins made both of them laugh. It was a nice picture for sure, the guy did good work. Most likely that will be the picture they show their friends, but the first picture that showed, as Paul Harvey would say, "The rest of the story" will be kept to themselves.

"Do I have to choose which one I want?" she asked hating the decision that she would make.

"Naw, I got duplicates. You have to have both. One you can show Lindsey now, and one you can show Lindsey when she gets older."

Catherine punched him in the arm. "Let's go get something to drink."

* * *

_So how is the date going so far? Let me know what you think! I appreciate all reviews._


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's part two of Jim and Catherine's day at the park._

_I make no money by writing about these guys, but I love it anyway. CSI rocks and belong to CBS by right, but they're mine in my heart. __**Sigh

* * *

**_

To say that Jim was on top of the world would have been the understatement of the century. As he and Catherine sipped their drinks he couldn't believe his good fortune. Any doubts about last night were rested on a 45 minute trip down a lazy river.

The cabana where they were at shaded them from the heat of the day. They wanted to kick back and relax before exploring anywhere else. He made sure that he got a guide that had the times of the shows so they wouldn't miss anything and they sat together, leaning over the guide planning the rest of their day.

"I really want to check out the boat ride if it's not too far from here," Catherine said as she looked at the map.

"That'll be fine with me, I wanted to see the atrium and that is in between here and the boats." Jim was surprised at how natural it felt, sitting there with her. They were so at ease with each other. Before they came to the park he was worried that he crossed the line with her by kissing her last night.

Well, you could say that his mind was at ease now.

Sitting close together, they made a pretty picture: his arm resting on the back of her chair, her left hand on his thigh as they talked. It was so natural; he wondered why he didn't see this coming. How could such a wonderful woman been under his nose all this time and he never acted until now?

Finishing their drinks, they got their things together and started walking to the atrium. There was so much to see at the park, it was hard to catch it all. Butterfly gardens were everywhere; it would have been Gil's dream come true. He took out his camera and got some shots of different butterflies for Grissom and got some sneak shots of Catherine for himself.

Catherine gave him a look, "Tourist."

Jim smiled, "Just wait, we haven't got our hats yet."

She rolled her eyes as they walked up to the kiosk. All matter of hats was there: bright colorful ball caps, visors and the accursed straw hats. Jim found one that Grissom would have been proud to wear, which really isn't saying that much, and Catherine stuck with a visor that had the park's name in bold colors.

"You know you want this hat," Jim teased as he put his hat on his head. "I look good don't I?"

"If I didn't see just you take it from here, I would have sworn it came from Grissom's closet." Catherine was smiling as she said it, putting on her visor for Jim to see.

_Is there anything she doesn't look good in?_

"What can I say Catherine, we mature men have a more refined taste," Jim said as he drew her to himself.

"I don't know whether to feel flattered, or think I'm on par to a bottle of vino," she teased as she placed a quick peck on his cheek.

"You are my Pinot Noir."

"At least I'm not the wine in a box."

They both laughed as they held each other. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

_Hey now, public displays of affection! Save it for later._

Sorry, he thought, couldn't help myself. It seemed like the rest of the day went in a blur. The raft ride was spectacular. Birds and lizards of all colors and sizes roamed free in the park. The colors dazzled the eyes. The animal and Mayan exhibits were outstanding, it was almost impossible for Catherine to tear Jim away. Jim always loved history, and many of the exhibits were done in the timeframe of the Mayans. He was fascinated by the reenactment of daily life. Time seemed to fly by, before they knew it, they had to hurry to the main pavilion for the sunset performance.

The theatre where they were going was enormous. The red clay amphitheater was designed in the same architecture of the park. As they came near drumbeats resonated in the air, along with a melody of bells and conch shells. They had pretty good seats for the show, Jim made sure of that. They were to have dinner while the show went on.

The air smelt of incense and a group of men in priestly garb entered the side of the arena. A choir of children in Mayan costume followed behind him.

Catherine sat close to Jim as they watched everything transpire. "This is amazing Jim. Look at those children! They are so adorable."

"It says in the guide that they are going to sing songs of that time," Jim remarked. "It looks like it's going to be good."

All throughout the singing, Jim couldn't help but look at Catherine. The sun was setting slowly, and her face was radiating warmth. She was in awe of the children's songs. He would have thought one of her kids was up there, her smile was so big. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She looked at him, kissed him gently, and then returned to watching the show.

The great thing about the park was that it merged two of Jim's favorite things: history and sports. He loved all sports, though he was particularly fond of hockey. He was delighted at the sports displayed as they ate their meal.

The ball court was large. On the walls were large stone rings. As they watched, they saw that the only way to score a point was to pass the ball through the ring by bouncing the ball on the walls using only the hips.

Jim leaned over to talk to Catherine quietly, "Did you know that in these games the loser loses more than the game at the end?"

"Really?"

"The tradition was the loser would be offered up as a sacrifice to the gods," he whispered. "Brings a whole new light of 'sore loser' doesn't it?"

Catherine made a face, "Yikes."

After the game the sun had completely set, they saw that candles were starting to be lit; one by one, members of the audience were lighting their candles to each other, passing on the flame. When it got to Jim he had to make a joke as he lit Catherine's candle.

"Come on baby light me fire," he crooned.

"Jim, what are you doing?"

"Try to set the night on fire," he would have kept going, but she put her hand on his mouth. "Do I sing that badly?"

"No you are just that corny. Here we are candlelight, incense burning, half naked men running around; **a totally romantic scene**, and you want to sing a Doors tune?" She joked and gave him another kiss.

_I could totally get used to this._

"Hey, if I keep getting that kind of response, I might be inclined to sing some more," he whispered in her ear.

"Not now, later. Please no more singing until we get back, deal?"

"You just want to look at the half naked men."

"True. It's not often that you see so many and it isn't Chippendales."

He sighed in mock resignation as she put her head on his shoulder and turned to the arena. Holding their candles, they finished watching the performance.

_I could really get used to this, _He thought to himself, _on a more permanent basis._

_But would she feel the same?_

You know, I'm getting really tired of you coming in and disturbing me, he thought to himself. All the signs are there, she's not shy about her affections now. Why wouldn't it work?

_Who's to say that this isn't just a fling? To requote an old phrase "What goes on outside of Vegas, stays outside of Vegas."_

You know, this whole "listen to your conscience" thing sucks, he thought. If you aren't going to root for me, who is?

_I'm for the underdog as much you are, but you can't be falling this fast man. Don't lose your head and repeat mistakes that you should have learned from by now._

She's not Rebecca. Not even close.

_True, but she's a woman, that's close enough._

You know what, he thought, shut up. It's bad enough that I'm listening, but this whole conversation with me is going to land me in the psyche ward. Just leave me alone for once.

_You ain't going to get rid of me that easy. I gotta live with you. Just don't rush into this any faster than you already are. Deal?_

Fair enough.

_Oh, and tell her how you feel. And get this out on the table with her before trying to score, please._

I am not looking to do that anytime soon.

_Good, at least you're thinking with your brain._

He was so deep in his thoughts; he didn't realize the performance was over. Catherine looked at Jim, "You ok?"

"Oh yeah, just a little tired."

"How about we head back then?" She got her bag and helped pull him up from his chair. "You can serenade me when we get back." They started walking towards the front entrance to get on the shuttle.

He smiled. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"Sir, you haven't seen anything yet."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I was going to bed, that was the plan. Then I heard the PERFECT song, which got the juices flowing in my brain. This will be the end of day 2! **_

_**If anyone has seen Stranger than Fiction with Will Ferrell, you'll know the scene that I am emulating here, with a twist.**_

_**I appreciate all the reviews that I have received. You guys make my day.**_

The ride home was quiet. Catherine put her head on Jim's chest. His steady breathing and strong heartbeat lulled her into a deep sleep. She was so comfortable around him. She felt safe, loved. It was an amazing feeling. She couldn't wait for the bus to get back.

Jim was stoking her hair, humming a tune to himself.

The ride went quickly with Catherine wakened to Jim whispering in her ear, "Babe, we're here." So soft and tender, she never would have guessed those characteristics from such a man.

She was so tired. The sun from yesterday and walking around in the park did her in. Jim watched her like a hawk, making sure she drank plenty of water, or making her rest in the shade throughout the day. Even with all that, the heat of the day combined with the jetlag, made her want to get into bed and not get out until tomorrow afternoon. She started walking out of the shuttle, and stumbled a bit. Jim caught her immediately.

"Maybe walking around a park wasn't such a hot idea."

"I'm just tired, Jim. Nothing more. This day was perfect, I really loved it."

Out of the bus, she held onto Jim's arm tightly, they slowly made it into the hotel. Mateo, their bellhop spotted the tired couple immediately, and raced to get the bags from Jim's hands.

"Senor, allow me to help you," Mateo said as he took the bags.

"You're a good man, Mateo." Jim looked at Catherine, who was starting to look paler and paler each step she took. "Now I can do this." He whisked her up in his arms, and proceeded to walk to their suite.

Mateo led the couple to their room, opened the door, and set the bags down in the living area of the room. Jim took Catherine to her room, kicking the door to get in.

"Jim, this isn't really necessary." Catherine protested quietly. "I think I could walk to my room in one piece."

"Well you look like you're about to pass out, so excuse me for acting on the side of caution."

She smiled as he let her down by her bed. Bed looked awfully good right now. Jim started to leave.

"Jim?"

"Yeah? Do you want anything? I'm going to have Mateo get so ice and water. Would you like something to eat?" Jim was concerned, he tried to make sure that she kept hydrated, but with the sunburn she should have drank more for the activity they did. Catherine didn't want him to worry. She was having such a good time with him that she didn't realize the stress that she was putting herself under.

"Some of that fruit that we had this morning would be great. I'm going to get ready for bed. Thanks."

After Jim left the room, she could hear some talking, probably Jim and Mateo, a door shutting, then silence. She slowly got out of her clothes and went into the bathroom to get clean. Her skin didn't bother her as bad as yesterday. _Jim must have something there with that Seabreeze,_ she thought to herself. The shower was a little longer than she planned, but it revived her enough to get into her pajamas.

In Vegas, her mother got her some clothes. One of the things she got was something to sleep in. Catherine thought it was ridiculous, but Lily insisted.

"You can't wear a t-shirt and shorts to bed, that's just sloppy." Her mother protested as she packs her bags. "Don't you have a decent nightgown at least?"

"What am I going to need that for? It's a 2 bedroom suite. He's not going to care, I sure don't," she said defiantly.

"Can I at least get you something? Please?" Her mother was begging now, and she knew that her mother wasn't going to rest until she was attired properly.

After what happened today, she was glad that her mother talked her into the outfit. It was a deep green camisole, trimmed in black lace, with same color green shorts. The silk felt cool against her skin, and she liked the way it fit. She got into bed and started to get comfortable when she heard Jim come into the suite. There was more talking, she assumed that it was the bellhop again with what Jim wanted, though she didn't know why Jim had to leave as well. The door shut again, signaling Mateo's departure, soon Catherine was starting to doze off.

But she soon was awakened by something. It was a guitar playing softly. She didn't recognize it at first, but a soft deep voice started to sing the words and she knew it instantly.

_**I hope I didn't wake you**_

_**But what I got to say can't wait**_

_**I know you'd understand**_

Shot got out of the bed quietly and went up to the door, putting her ear to it. _Could it be? _She thought.

_**Every time I tried to tell you**_

_**The words just came out wrong**_

_**So I'll have to say I love you in a song**_

She quietly opened the door to see a strange sight. Jim was sitting on the couch, guitar in hand. He played it as one who hadn't in awhile, but it wasn't so bad. She leaned against the door as he sang.

_**Yeah, I know it's kind of strange**_

_**But every time I'm near you**_

_**I just run out of things to say**_

_**I know you'd understand**_

_**Every time I tried to tell you**_

_**The words just came out wrong**_

_**So I'll have to say I love you in a song**_

His eyes were closed and he was totally engrossed in the song he was playing. As he played the break of the song, he bit his lip slightly in concentration. She thought it looked adorable as she quietly walked into the room and sat down near him on the ottoman.

_**Every time the time was right**_

_**All the words just came out wrong**_

_**So I'll have to say I love you in a song**_

He sang with a passion, he really meant those words that he was saying. He didn't know she was there yet, his eyes were still closed and he was focused on the playing. She didn't want to startle him.

_**Yeah, I know it's kind of late**_

_**I hope I didn't wake you**_

_**But there's something that I just got to say**_

_**I know you'd understand**_

_**Every time I tried to tell you**_

_**The words just came out wrong**_

_**So I'll have to say I love you in a song**_

She got up as he was finishing. He looked up as she walked to him, stunned that she was there. There was only one thing left to do in Catherine's mind. She straddled his lap and she took the guitar out of his hands. His hands were in her hair as she kissed him, drawing her closer to him. She wanted to get closer. She wanted him. He paused and looked into her eyes as if to say something, but she cut him off at the pass.

"I know Jim, I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

_**I am so glad that everyone likes this story. I have been very busy and haven't had a chance to write, I hope that this chapter will make up for the wait.**_

_**You guys really are the best.**_

The ceiling fan slowly moved the air in the room. The night was more than he imagined it would be. As he lay there in the darkness he smiled.

_I love you, that's what she said._

She was lying next to him, one leg casually draped over his legs, drawing herself closer to him, not wanting to let him go. She was sleeping, but there was a slight smile as she slept next to him, as if she was having a sweet dream that she didn't want to awake from just yet.

He got the guitar from Mateo. He was planning on serenading her in the morning, but he wanted to practice because it had been awhile since he played. He didn't mean to wake her, it wasn't his intention to do that, she was so exhausted from the park he knew she needed her rest. That was probably why he was so surprise at her straddling his lap and her declaration of love. All he knew was there was a very hot and bothered redhead in his lap and instinct directed him to grab on.

He couldn't get enough of her mouth, the way that she kissed him. It was addictive. As they held each other on the couch, the want of her, the need to be with her, increased to an almost deafening level. His hands slid under the camisole to touch her back, and stopped. As he looked at her, he saw how tired she really was. She almost looked drunk, though he knew it wasn't the case. Even though he wanted her, he knew she still wasn't herself. The heat exhaustion etched deep in her face. He arose to a sitting position, trying to get her to look him in the eyes. She was so focused on biting his neck that she didn't notice him looking at her. This wasn't what he wanted.

"I can't do this," he was gasping for air as he said this. "I don't want this to happen, yet."

Catherine stopped biting his neck when he said this, "I don't understand, isn't this what you want?" She gently bit his ear and her legs wrapped around his torso as she started to unbutton his shirt. Her eyes were wild; he almost didn't recognize her in this state, which helped him do something that he knew that he would probably regret later. He grasped her hands and made her look at him.

"Cath, listen to me. There is nothing more that I want to do than make love to you, but not this way, not now." Her eyes showed the confusion on her face plainly as he continued, "I'm not the sharpest or the quickest guy around, but I know when you rush into things like this, nothing good is going to come out of it. I just got my mind around the idea that I could love someone again." He gently stroked her face as he said the words. "I love you Cath, and that's not an easy thing to say for me. I want to take this one step at a time with you, and I'm not ready for this one yet."

She smiled as she looked down in his lap, "You sure about that?"

He blushed, "My flesh is weak, what can I say. Will you wait, Cath? I promise not to have you wait long."

Catherine got up from his lap and looked down at him lovingly. "I think I can handle it, though I do admit this must be a first for me. Usually I'm the one that's putting on the brakes, not the guy." She smiled, "I think I kind of like that." She grabbed his hands and pulled.

"You are a class act my dear," Jim got up from the couch and pulled her to him, his hands circling her waist as she slid her arms around his neck. He kissed her gently. "Now, let's get you to bed before you pass out on me."

They went to his room, and by the time that he went to use the bathroom and come back to bed, she was fast asleep. He carefully got in, trying not to startle her. She curled up next to him as he lie there thinking about what just happened.

It was true what he told her. He wasn't ready, at least emotionally to connect to her that way. He also knew how other men had treated her in the past, and he didn't want to end up like them. His feelings for her were too deep, and he didn't want the relationship to end. To him, this wasn't going to be a "wham bam thank you ma'am". The wild eyed Catherine was not the one he fell in love with. It felt as if she was performing for him, and he didn't like it one bit. She still was reeling from heat exhaustion and looked like if she wasn't kissing him she was going to fall over passed out. He didn't want their first time to be like that. He wanted them both in their right mind, in total control of their emotions, and in agreement where this relationship was going.

_A little old fashioned aren't we? _

He didn't want to hurt her, and if this trip was just to blow off some steam and then go back to Vegas like nothing ever happened, he didn't think he could handle that. He was too old for that kind of stuff. Maybe it was old-fashioned, but it was safe, and he wanted it that way.

He stroked her hair gently as she slept. It had been awhile since he shared a bed with someone else, and he was starting to like it.

_One step at a time….._

_**Please let me know what you think, I so appreciate your reviews.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I know that I am probably taking entirely too long on this story, but I do love it so much, I don't want to miss a minute of their time in Cancun. Thanks too all that are reviewing, I am so glad that you are enjoying it.**_

_**This is going to get a little darker before the dawn. Hope you like it.**_

She was dreaming that she knew. She was in the underground river again, but the current was stronger and pulled her at a pace that she was uncomfortable with. The light was bright above her, but it only made the shadows at the sides of the cavern even darker.

Strong arms held her, and at first she thought that it was Jim, but when she turned to see, she was it was Eddie. Repulsion at the thought of him touching her again causes her to push away from him. That only made him draw her closer, and the more she struggled, the stronger he became.

"Let me go Eddie," she cried.

"You belong to me Cat, always have, always will," Eddie cooed to her, drawing her in for a kiss. It felt so real; she even smelt his cologne as he drew nearer. His lips touched hers, and then she realized how cold his lips were. She looked up at him and saw that his face had changed. Eddie was dead, his skin was a bluish green, leaves and other items from the sewer were entangled in his hair.

"Mine…" the thing called Eddie cried as Catherine kicked with all her might and pushed him away from her. The current picked her up and he soon disappeared as she raced down the river. Her heart was pounding in her chest. The smell of decay was still in her nose as she tried to blow it to get rid of the smell. She didn't know how she was going to get out of the river so she cried out for help. In no time she saw a man with a lifeguard's hook stretching it out towards her. She grabbed it without even looking at the man.

"I've got you," the man said, and the voice sounded familiar to Catherine. "But then, I always could get you now, couldn't I Ms. Willows?" She looked up to see Adam Nowak, the lawyer that she dated off an on with. His eyes were lit up, and a grin spread across his face like a Cheshire cat. The hook, which looked to her at first as a chance for salvation, became an instrument of death. She didn't want to go with him. He frightened her with his laugh and his features changed before her eyes to look like a demonic being instead of the man she knew. Letting go of the hook, the current took her again.

Faster and faster she went. She didn't cry out for help, she feared who else she would see. As she went down the river, she saw the end of the trip, but instead of the bay where Jim and she found themselves, there was a whirlpool. It looked like someone took out the plug from the bottom, and all the water was getting sucked into the chasm below. Catherine fought against the current, swimming as hard as she could but it did no good. She was sinking into the whirlpool. As she looked down, she could see dry ground at the bottom, and standing there was her father Sam. He lay at the bottom like a broken doll, much like he was in her arms when he breathed her last. She didn't want to end up like him. Sam had all the wealth in the world, but no one to share it with. The only family that came to his funeral was Lily, herself and Lindsey. It was a bleak funeral to be sure.

Catherine fought like never before trying to get out of the whirlpool. She would not be like her father. She would not make the same mistakes he did. She would love someone, and be loved in return. She had something to live for, and she was willing to fight for it.

She started kicking Jim as she slept. The smile that he saw before he went to sleep now was gone. It took everything that he had not to wake her up, fearing he would do more damage than good. She was screaming, trying to kick Jim away from her. All he could do was grab onto her, and try to calm her down by talking to her as gently as he could, like a father to a child who had a bad dream.

"Shh, Catherine, it's okay. It's just a dream baby, calm down. I'm here, don't be scared."

She was sinking. Water was starting to close in over her head. Suddenly from above there was a man's arm reaching down and grasping hers. She was frightened, but she feared the whirlpool more than what the man had in store for her. She grabbed onto the arm and was flung up out of the water into a man's arms. The arms held her tight.

The man whispered words into her ear, "I'm here, don't be scared."

She turned to the voice, and was relieved to see that it was Jim holding her. She held onto him tightly, and he wouldn't let go.

The morning came quickly enough. Catherine was exhausted; the nightmare didn't let her rest like she needed. She knew that Jim wanted to go out and see the sights, but she didn't feel up to it yet.

She turned over to look at him. He had his arm around her protectively. Flat on his back, his chest rising a falling in a slow rhythm, he looked like he was getting plenty of rest. She envied him for it. Truth be known, Jim didn't get a lot of sleep that night. He was so wound up that it was hard for him to get to sleep, and her outburst in the middle of the night made it so he had difficulty to go back to sleep until he was sure that she wasn't having the nightmare. She didn't know any of this however. All she knew was that being here with him was the best decision that she made and she was willing to do whatever it took to keep this man with her.

If there was one thing that she learned from the dream she had was that she wasn't going to make the same mistakes her father made. She wasn't going die alone. In that whirlpool where she felt all was lost, Jim was there to pull her out. In many ways that dream already came true.

After Sam died, she was robotic at best. The shell of Catherine was the same, but inside she was dying. She didn't believe in hope anymore. She didn't have faith that one day one person could make a difference in her life. Life was dull, with no hope for anything to change. She started to seriously consider leaving Vegas all together when Lindsey graduated and maybe go to Miami. She didn't care where; just somewhere she could make a fresh start. She wanted a second chance at life.

Now, with Jim lying next to her, she saw that second chance. The love that he showed to her this weekend gave her the hope back that she needed. He was that one person that could make a difference. She didn't have to go anywhere, she just had to trust that this man laying here beside her would love her better and more deeply than any man that she had in the past. He was nothing like them, and that is what made it perfect in her eyes.

Last night on the couch, when he told her to stop, and that he didn't want to rush, confused her at first. All she ever knew before was what a man "wanted" from her. Some of the time it was sex. Well, before Jim, it was always about sex. He showed her that she could be a lady of worth and distinction. He loved her for who she was, not for what she could give. It took her breath away to think about it.

She was glad that they stopped when they did. She realized that waiting for it gave it more meaning, and she would appreciate it more when they finally did. This went against everything she knew, and for once, it felt right.

_I'll take it one step at a time,_ Catherine thought, _just as long as Jim is right there next to me._

_**Good? Please let me know what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so happy with the hits that this story is getting. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. Please let me know what you think, I want input to make my work better.**

**I'm really trying to wrap this up, honest**.

* * *

Breakfast was…..awkward. Both Jim and Catherine were deep in thought as they ate their omelets. Jim was still half dazed as he sipped his coffee, he didn't get too much sleep last night. After their make out session on the couch, Jim was so wound up that he couldn't get to sleep until 2.

His sleep didn't last very long. At four he had a wake up call. Catherine was having a nightmare which woke him from a sound sleep. She screamed and kick at an unseen attacker, like she was fighting for her life. All he could do was hold her as tightly as possible so she wouldn't hurt herself. She finally calmed down and relaxed in his arms.

That was five. He didn't remember anything after that.

Across the table, picking at her omelet, Catherine thought about her dream. Again and again the faces of Adam, Eddie and her dad kept coming back to her memory. She wanted to talk to Jim about it, but how do you talk to someone about that?

The still of the morning got to Jim, he had to know what was going on, so pouring himself another cup of coffee, he decided to speak.

"Cath?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Jim."

"Pretty rough night huh?"

Cath looked up, startled. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's complicated. The dream was pretty strange. I was dreaming about Eddie, and Sam, and other people…..they were dead."

"Must not have been too dead though. You were putting up quite a fight." Jim said as he sipped his coffee. He wasn't sarcastic; he just stated it as a fact.

"A guy, his name was Adam; we dated a long time ago. He was trying to get me in my dream, he wanted to hurt me in some way, I'm not sure. It's like I couldn't swim fast enough. You know, that dream resembled my life in a lot of ways." She paused, not wanting to go on, but knowing that if she wanted any kind of chance with Jim, she had to tell him the truth.

"I'm a mess. I've been a mess for awhile. I can't keep a relationship with a guy to save my life because quite frankly, my choices suck. After Eddie died, it was all I could do to keep Lindsey from breaking down. I couldn't even focus on how _I_ felt. It seemed like as soon as we got over Eddie's death, Sam died. It was a whirlwind after that; I couldn't catch up with it all. For the first time in my life I felt so empty. Hollow."

Catherine paused, taking a sip of her coffee. Jim had stopped eating and was focused on her face. That look she had in her eyes came back to him. It was the same look that she had in the locker room, the day he decided to take her on this vacation. Her eyes glassed over in tears that needed to be shed, but she was holding them back.

Jim spoke softly, "I've been worried about you for a long time now."

"Really?" Catherine's eyes focused back on Jim's eyes as he spoke. "Did it show that bad?"

"Well, you weren't getting any better after Sam died. You really didn't talk to anyone anymore. I'd be right next to you for 8 hours on a job and you might speak twenty minutes. Then there was Warrick."

"Oh. Yeah. That whole thing has been nothing but a case study in bad timing."

"Was there anything going on?" Jim wasn't trying to be nosy, but he couldn't help it.

"No, he was nothing more than a fantasy to me. He got married, and it got squelched. When he got his divorce, I figured I would leave him be as a friend and nothing more."

"Why are you telling me this Cath?"

"Because I really do love you Jim. I never thought that it would be this way. We've been good friends for so long, this whole vacation has turned our "friendship" on its ear, wouldn't you say?"

Jim smiled and put his hand on her cheek. "I guess it has," he admitted. "So what do you want to do? I didn't bring you to sweep you off your feet. This just….happened. Now what we do with it when we go home, now that's the question I have for you."

Catherine smiled a tired sad smile. "Do you love me Jim? Not just as a friend."

Jim stood up from the table; taking her hands in his he pulled her up to face him directly. He smiled, _she looked so beautiful_, he thought to himself as he spoke. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently put his hands on her hips.

"Catherine Willows I love you. I have loved you for quite some time now." Her face registered surprise as he continued. "Well not the kind of love that you're thinking of. You are one of my best friends. To see you go through all that you have in the last year has been heartbreaking to me."

"How so?"

"To see someone that I cared about, maybe even love, hurt like you have been hurt. I couldn't bear it. I wanted to see you smile again, laugh again."

Catherine smiled a smile that melted any hard exterior that Jim had put around his heart. "See, I got what I really was wanting all along."

"A smile is all you want?" Catherine's smile turned into a smirky grin. Her eyes glowed as she drew closer to Jim, her body pressed closely to his.

"Well, that's the original goal that I achieved. The plan is changed now." He lightly rubbed her back, the heat was rising between them, but he had to lay all his cards out on the table.

"What's the plan now?"

"I want you. All of you. You're not a mess to me Cath, you're a perfect match. I never thought that I could love anyone again after Rebecca. I see now that I can, and so much more."

Catherine stopped him with a kiss that got deeper with every passing moment. Her hands went through his hair as he brought her to the couch. They fell onto the couch in a tangled mess; Jim's hands were in her hair, touching her neck, face, everywhere as they kissed.

There was one more thing that Jim had to ask. He had to ask, it wasn't an option. He had to know where this was going, if she was really serious about what she said.

"Cath, stop, you're driving me out of my mind," he panted as she kissed his neck and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. "I have to finish what I wanted to say."

She straightened up quickly, a little embarrassed by her forwardness. "Ah, I'm sorry Jim; I did it again didn't I? Please, say what you have to say." She moved to get off, but Jim grabbed her wrist to keep her were she was at.

"It's ok, I want this Cath. Please listen. I want you, all of you, but on one condition."

"Whatever it is, I'll do it."

"Ok." He pulled out a small black box in his pocket. She gasped as he opened it. "Catherine Willows, will you be my wife?"

"Oh."

* * *

**Yes, I am leaving you hanging here. Yes, I am sadistic. Please review, I value all of your inputs!**


End file.
